


Things That Go Bump in the Night

by freaky_hanyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto & Tokyo, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Super lame haunted house scene, There's a clear point you can stop, They live together because I say so, Top Nanase Haruka, You can actually read this without the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaky_hanyou/pseuds/freaky_hanyou
Summary: Haru feels so cared for by Makoto that sometimes he feels that he doesn't have enough opportunity to return the favor. Wanting Makoto to rely on him, Haru manufactures a situation where Makoto would need him, and the plan backfires. Lots of cuteness and some smut too!





	Things That Go Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiveeee~!! HELLO THERE! Quite a kickback from writing all those stories in a row way back when, wouldn’t you say? Lol but no I also got a new job and had to move, etc. so there was lots of stuff happening. Buuuut I’m here now! ::breaks off the rust::
> 
> So I know I’m in the minority here but this announcement of Season 3 just terrifies me. Why couldn’t they just leave the husbands alone in Tokyo I ask you. So as we have to wait forever for this pain to be over, I decided some therapeutic writing was in order. With extra fluff. And smut of course.
> 
> But! If smut isn’t your thing, totally fine, this one actually has a clear spot you can stop reading :D
> 
>  
> 
> ~~It’s still close enough to Halloween right? Lol.~~

_“Don’t worry Haru, I can reach it!”_

_“Here Haru, let me carry that. It’s really heavy!”_

_“Haru you already made dinner; just sit and let me do the dishes!”_

Makoto has always been a gentleman. He’s always been kind, dependable, and considerate. And Haru loved that about him. He loved that Makoto would always be there for him, and that he would always be waiting for him with a smile and his hand outstretched, ready to support him. There was no doubt in Haru’s mind that he was blessed to have Makoto in his life, and he would spend every day trying to make Makoto feel just as loved, just as cherished.

 

However…Haru had to admit that he was only human, and sometimes he felt that Makoto’s steadfast devotion to him got in the way of Haru’s own plans to show Makoto _his_ devotion. As much as he loved Makoto going out of his way to take care of him, Haru sometimes found himself frustrated that Makoto wouldn’t rely on _him_ more. Sure he cooked for him, but even now Makoto was getting better at the task, insisting on making more meals. Makoto was so quick to be the first one to leap up and take care of Haru; when did Haru ever get the chance to return the favor?

 

So sometimes (only sometimes!), Haru decided to… _manufacture_ a situation where Makoto needed to rely on him.

 

If only just for a little while.

 

“Haru…are you sure this is what you want to do tonight?” Makoto asked, voice shaking slightly as he looked up at the sign on the dilapidated-looking house that read ‘ _A Thousand Frights! Haunted Horrors You Can’t Even Imagine!’_

 

“Yeah, it’s Halloween right?” Haru said by way of explanation, and he already felt Makoto’s hands come up to grip his shoulders as the two neared the front of the line. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Haru couldn’t help but ask. Sure, he wanted to be relied upon, but that didn’t mean he wanted to traumatize Makoto.

 

“Y-Yeah!” Makoto said, clearly hesitating. “It’ll be…fun,” he finished unconvincingly as the two purchased their tickets and were given a weak flashlight before being directed to enter the house. Makoto’s grip on Haru’s shoulders tightened as they entered a narrow, dark path.

 

“Haru…” Makoto started, and Haru reached a hand upwards, covering one of Makoto’s on his shoulder. He smiled softly in the dim light of the flashlight.

 

“You’re with me, Makoto,” Haru said gently, “Everything will be—”

 

Haru didn’t get to finish his sentence as a masked figure in black leapt out from the wall, charging at them. Makoto screamed, ducking completely behind Haru for protection. Haru felt a small pang of guilt but shook it off, slowly guiding Makoto away from the man and into the next room—a cold, shadowy meat locker.

 

Makoto whined softly as Haru walked them through, trying his best not to shake Haru in his frightened state. Haru tried to shine the light on as many darkened areas as possible, if only to drop the scare factor just a little bit. He missed one, however, and a man dressed as a butcher appeared, bloody meat cleaver in hand. Haru winced as Makoto shrieked again, almost dropping down to the floor this time.

 

Maaaaaaybe this hadn’t been such a good idea.

 

Haru looked back up at Makoto as they reached the end of the room. “Makoto, we can—”  

 

“Alright, hand over the light,” a deadpan attendant said before the next doorway.

_What?_

“What?” Haru said, surprised. The attendant said nothing and simply held out his hand. Taking the reluctantly proffered flashlight, he pushed the two forward; they found themselves in a room barely lit by dingy warehouse lights above.

 

Actually, this had been a horrible idea.

 

“Makoto,” Haru said urgently, prying one of Makoto’s hands from his shoulders and gripping it tightly. “I’m sorry, I had no idea they were going to take the f—”

 

A chained-off door on the side of the room opened suddenly, and a deranged-looking man with a chainsaw leapt out with a snarl, reaching for them. Makoto didn’t even scream this time: he just let out a small, plaintive whimper as he bit his bottom lip. Haru would guess that his eyes were closed.

 

Haru could feel his heart breaking.

 

He pulled Makoto hastily into the next room. “Makoto,” he said worriedly, “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” Makoto said in a whisper, but Haru could tell that Makoto was not fine.

 

“Why did you agree to this?” Haru asked as he decided to just pull on Makoto, dragging them through this room and the next, trying to get Makoto to ignore the monsters around them.

 

“Because you wanted to go,” Makoto replied, as if no other explanation was needed.

 

A clown with a machete came at them in the room they were currently standing in, and Makoto screamed again.

 

_Enough._

“We tag out,” Haru said to the clown, unaffected by his efforts to frighten him. “Let us leave.”

 

Makoto made to protest. “But Haru—”

 

“Let us leave,” Haru repeated firmly, and the two were shown to one of the exits for those who opt not to complete the course.

 

Makoto turned on Haru as soon as they were outside. “Haru, why did you—?” Makoto had the rest of his words knocked out of him as Haru held him close, pulling him into a tight embrace.

 

“I’m sorry,” Haru said, voice full of emotion, “I didn’t mean to frighten you that much; I should know better—”

 

Makoto cut him off with a finger to his lips before returning the embrace. “Haru, it’s okay; I’m fine. Let’s go home?” he suggested, and he pulled back so the two could head for their apartment.

 

However, as they made their way home, Haru could feel a small pull on the bottom of his shirt.

 

\---((Later))---

 

That night, Makoto held open the blankets for Haru as he made his way over to join Makoto in bed. The two settled under the covers, and Haru reached to turn off the lights. He paused however, remembering the earlier tug on his shirt. “You sure you’re alright?” Haru asked.

 

Makoto nodded in affirmation. “I’m fine.”

 

Haru accepted this and turned off the light, cuddling up against Makoto’s side. A few quiet moments passed; however, instead of bringing an arm around Haru like usual, Makoto sat there, unmoving.

 

Haru then heard a small whisper in the darkness.

 

“I’m not fine.”

 

Haru felt his heart twist anew with guilt. “Makoto, come here,” he said quietly. There was a bit of shifting, but soon the two were snuggled up against each other in bed: Makoto had scooted down so that his head lay on Haru’s chest, and Haru had both arms around him, holding him tightly. He could feel Makoto shaking.

 

“I’m sorry,” Haru said again, “I shouldn’t have brought you there.” He was such an idiot.

 

“Haru, I said it’s okay. I knew what I was getting into—”

 

“That’s not what I mean,” Haru said in reply, holding Makoto even tighter. “I knew it would scare you, so I brought you there on purpose. I just didn’t realize it was going to be that scary.”

 

“You…what?” Makoto said in confusion, pulling back enough so he could look into Haru’s eyes.

 

Haru winced, realizing how bad that had sounded. “I mean…I just wanted you to rely on me. You always are so good at taking care of _me,_ of loving _me,_ that sometimes I feel like I don’t get to return the favor. So I kind of…made a situation where I knew you would need me, and it backfired. I’m sorry.”

 

Makoto stared at him in silence for a beat before bursting into laughter.

 

Haru’s eyebrows furrowed. “I’m being serious.”

 

Makoto tried to compose himself enough so he could speak. “I know,” he said before he brought his face down closer to Haru’s. “Oh Haru, don’t you see? I rely on you all the time!”

 

Haru was still confused. “What? No you don’t, you—”

 

“Haru,” Makoto said, cutting him off, “Who do you think I go to when I’m worried about something, or need some encouragement with school? I don’t even have to say anything; you just take one look at me before coming to me with my favorite cup of tea, ready to either listen or just sit beside me. You’re _always_ supporting me Haru, that’s why I always try to support you too. I _love_ you,” he finished, as if this explained everything.

 

Haru felt his throat tighten with emotion. “I…love you too,” was all he found that he could say. He knew Makoto deserved more than that, but his love for Makoto was pushing all other words out of his mind. So he said it again, bringing up a hand to tangle in Makoto’s hair. “I love you so much Makoto.” He pulled, bringing Makoto in close for a soft, tender kiss.

 

Makoto pulled back with a giggle. “Make sense now?”

 

“I…yeah,” Haru said with a blush. “I’m sorry,” he couldn’t help saying again.

 

“It’s okay Haru,” Makoto said earnestly before settling back down, cuddling close to Haru. “At any rate, your plan worked. A little _too_ well probably,” he said with a tinge of self-deprecation.

 

“I’m not letting go of you all night,” Haru said with conviction. “I’m going to hold you until the sun rises.”

 

“… _Just_ hold me?” Makoto said slowly in reply. Haru could hear the open invitation in his voice, and he decided a little teasing was in order.

 

“Hm…of course if you’re _that_ scared, you may need more distraction than that,” he said with mock seriousness.

 

Makoto moved his head so that his chin rested on Haru’s chest, and he could look into his eyes again. “Please distract me,” he said, “until the sun rises.”

 

Haru shifted their positions so that Makoto lay fully on his back, and he was half leaning over him as he threw off the covers. “You can count on me.” He leaned down, bringing his lips to Makoto’s for a chaste kiss. Haru peppered kisses from the corner of his lips to his jawline, scraping his teeth gently over his neck.

 

Makoto gasped softly. “Haru,” he murmured, sinking both hands into Haru’s hair so he could bring his face back up for a proper kiss. Haru’s lips moved over his as he tucked a hand under Makoto’s night shirt, idly caressing his abdomen. Makoto bit him lightly on his lower lip, letting him know what he thought of the tease. Haru grinned against his lips and slid his hand further up Makoto’s shirt, delicately circling the edge of a nipple with his finger. Makoto squirmed, silently begging Haru for more as he tried to further deepen the kiss. Haru pulled away, leaving another chaste kiss on his lips.

 

“Not yet,” he said, and Makoto groaned, hands clenching in Haru’s hair.

 

“Maybe we _should_ just go to bed,” he suggested only half-jokingly.

 

“Too late,” Haru said in reply before he moved back enough to pull Makoto’s shirt off, tossing it idly to the side. He resumed kissing Makoto’s jaw, trailing light kisses down his neck and collarbone before tracing the edge of his nipple lightly again, this time with his tongue.

 

“Haru please,” Makoto said breathlessly, hands sliding to Haru’s shoulders as he tried to encourage Haru to do more. Haru shifted again, placing one teasing kiss to Makoto’s lips to silence him.

 

“Let me love you,” Haru said suddenly, staring deep into Makoto’s eyes. “Let me love every inch of you.”

 

Makoto bit back another groan. “I’m not sure if I can survive that,” he said honestly, “Maybe skip a few inches.”

 

Haru held back a smile. “Just a few.” He leaned down again, distracting Makoto with his kiss as he ran his fingers appreciatively up and down his sides. Makoto shuddered, his hands sliding down Haru’s back to grip fistfuls of his shirt. Wanting Makoto to feel more of him, Haru pulled back just long enough to remove his shirt. He tossed it aside, bringing his lips down to resume his worship of Makoto’s chest. He mouthed over every dip and crevice, making sure to pay extra attention to Makoto’s weak spots. Makoto gasped and moaned, unable to keep still as his hips ground upwards, seeking friction. Haru obliged, grinding his hips down just enough to take the edge off, but not enough to be nearly satisfying. He slid down Makoto’s body, dragging his tongue along the edge of his underwear.

 

Makoto found that he was running out of patience. “H-Haru,” he moaned, holding onto Haru’s shoulders again as he canted his hips towards Haru’s mouth, “ _Please._ ”

 

Haru hesitated for only a moment before grasping Makoto’s underwear with both hands and pulling downwards, sliding them off and dropping them to the floor. However, instead of crawling back up his kisses resumed on Makoto’s ankle, starting a loving trail that edged slowly up his leg and towards his inner thigh. Makoto bit his lip, fingers brushing Haru’s hair as he neared his groin again. Haru continued his single-minded worship of Makoto’s thighs, and just when Makoto thought that he couldn’t take it anymore Haru shifted, placing a chaste kiss to the tip of Makoto’s cock. Makoto gasped, hips jolting upwards towards the welcoming heat. However, instead of taking him in his mouth Haru worked his way down the side, tracing the ridges with his lips and tongue.

 

Makoto’s fingers tightened in Haru’s hair as he moaned with desire. “Haru, _Har **u**_ **—**!” Makoto’s moans ended in a shout as Haru’s lips unceasingly continued straight downwards, and he delicately slipped his tongue into Makoto’s entrance.

 

All these light caresses were quickly driving Makoto to the edge of his sanity. He felt Haru’s fingers join his tongue, and Makoto cried out in relief as Haru finally, _finally_ began touching him in earnest, stretching him and preparing him for their joining. Makoto did his best to encourage him, thrusting onto Haru’s fingers and tongue as he kept up a never ending stream of encouragement.

 

“ _Yes,_ Haru, there…a _-ah…_ ” Makoto’s breath quickened with the speed of Haru’s fingers as he felt himself moving close and closer to the edge. But still…

 

“Haru _now,_ please, **_Haruka_** ,” Makoto practically begged, reaching down and trying to reach for Haru’s underwear. Haru removed them in moments, and soon Makoto felt the welcome relief of Haru’s hard, throbbing arousal pressing just where he wanted it most. He shifted his hips forward, and the two groaned in unison as Haru slid inside, becoming one with the man he loved most in the world. Haru bottomed out, and he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Makoto tugged at his shoulders, bringing Haru’s forehead down to touch his.

 

“Love me, Haru,” Makoto said with his heart in his eyes, and Haru moaned as he pulled his hips almost all the way back before snapping them forward. Makoto moaned in encouragement, hiking his legs high around Haru’s hips to give him a better angle for movement. Haru’s lips found his as he set a familiar pace, body moving together with Makoto’s as they reveled in their union. Makoto saw stars as he felt himself being driven higher and higher by Haru’s fluid movements, and soon it was all he could do to keep himself from screaming as the pleasure became almost too much to handle.

 

“ _Haru!_ Haru I-I’m…come with me,” he pleaded, and Haru kissed him again, moaning brokenly into his mouth as he felt his own release approaching. The two came together, and for a breathtaking moment neither was sure where one stopped and the other began. Haru crushed Makoto’s mouth to his, trying to pour his every emotion, his every feeling for Makoto into his kiss.

 

The two suddenly broke apart, panting and clinging to each other as they came down from their high. Haru slid to the side, shifting to once again enfold Makoto in his warm, protective embrace. Makoto let out a happy sigh, idly pressing a kiss to Haru’s chest. He was starting to feel his eyes droop with sleep when Haru’s voice broke into his haze.

 

“The sun hasn’t risen yet.”

 

Makoto laughed, snuggling even closer. “Haru, it’s alright; this is ample distraction.”

 

“But—”

 

“Although,” Makoto continued thoughtfully, changing his mind, “I suppose we do need a bath. Maybe you could distract me some more there as well? We have to make sure I don’t start thinking about the scary stuff again.” Haru could see the teasing glint shining in Makoto’s eyes, and he couldn’t hold back a tiny grin.

 

“I think I can do that.” He gave Makoto one last tight squeeze before he stood up and reached out his hand. Makoto smiled and took it, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. He continued to keep hold of Haru’s hand as they headed out into the hall, and it wasn’t out of fear. The two had always been there for each other, caring and supporting the other through both good times and bad.

 

And that’s how it always would be.

 

\---((The End!))---

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! I hope you don’t think I’m too out of practice >.< Also apologies for the stereotypical haunted house, I’m afraid I am worse than Makoto when it comes to scary stuff.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I’d love to hear from you!
> 
> ~freaky-hanyou


End file.
